Laala Manaka/Role
Season 1 Episode 1 *Laala was a normal girl who enjoyed PriPara, but never imagined participating. Laala found Mirei's PriTicket bag while running errands for her mother, which led to her entering Prism Paradise. Then she was dragged into an pair audition with Mirei, called Fresh Idol Live, but performed very well, despite it being her first time. Kuma and another girl believed Laala had a "Prism Voice" but Laala quickly left PriPara after her audition to continue her errands. Episode 2 *Laala now has a great passion to be in PriPara. However while she rushes to school, she accidentally packed her PriTickets and PriPass (PriPara Phone). Throughout the day, she tries to keep her PriTicket hidden and stop Kuma from calling her back to PriPara. She decides to quit PriPara fearing punishment from Headmistress Gloria. However Kuma convinces her to re-join PriPara because of her promise with Mirei. After the two perform well again, they leave PriPara together, exposing each others identity and shocking each other. Episode 3 *Laala and Mirei become closer friends and decide to aim for the rank of God Idol. Laala is shocked to learn that PriPara is actually not against the rules but is only enforced by Headmistress Gloria. Laala joins Mirei in training but fails. Then Laala is tasked with creating a Making Drama. She loses hope until she sees how much Mirei loves PriPara during a conversation with Gloria and then they happily perform on stage again. Episode 4 *Laala meet one her ner new fans Eiko. Eiko asks Laala to perform again so she can do good at her tennis match against a formidible foe. Laala tries to get to Pripara but Headmistress Gloria's snooping cuases her to be late but she promises Eiko she will perform again tommorow. Laala manages to make it to Pripara and performs again, helping Eiko win her tennis match. Episode 5 * While Mirei introduces the 195 jump plan, they need a third member for a tournament in order to help the plan happen. Laala has big expectations, and decides she wants Sophie to be on their team. She tries super hard to even get near Sophie, but her fan club is stopping Laala. She tries again and again, but doesn't succeed. Laala goes to Sophie's apartment building hoping to find her, but ends up finding the pickled plum customer in the fish tank. She helps to get her out and to her apartment in the building. After a very long and confusing elavator ride, Laala bumps into Cosmo, who then picks up the pickled plum customer from her. Soon after, Laala performs with Mirei. Episode 06 * Laala and Mirei need to practice and think of a new "Making Drama" somewhere during the summer, but all the practice rooms are full. Laala's headmaster is a regular at her cafe, so thats not a choice either. The only place left is Mirei's. Laala thinks that Mirei's parents might be scary and very disciplined, but ironically, they are the complete oppisite. They are a prosecutor and an attorney, and they are super nice! Except when they debate. Laala gets confused what to do when they debate, but Mirei acts as a judge and makes the decision. When Laala looks through Mirei's stuff, she finds a memory book of Mirei when she was younger. Mirei and Laala leave the room to find the parents debating again, but this time about what type of idol Mirei should be. Laala shows them the picture of Mirei in the memory book and they stop fighting for the time being. Since Laala made Mirei's parents happy, Mirei thinks of a new "Making Drama" to convey all the happiness occuring to the audience. Episode 7 *Laala wants to meet and perform with Sophie even more. However she struggles becuase of Sophie's Fan Club and Usagi. After narowly avoiding Gloria, Laala arrives late to Pripara and discovers the Picked Plum girl. Laala, still not knowing it's Sophie, tries to find her Pickled Plums. Laala finds one in the bento box and delivers successfully. However Sophie's Fan Club, in disguise, steps in the way before Laala discovers it's her. After Sophie, Mirei, and Laala perform the 3 meet in the girls dressing room. Sophie gives Laala her Friend Ticket and Laala is overwhelmed with happy emotions. Episode 8 *Laala thinks it's so hot, but then Nao visits to see if Laala can come to the pool with her, but her sister, Non reminds her that Laala also has to do a show that day. Laala decides to tell Nao that she is an idol at the pool, so they go together. At the pool they have a lot of fun together until, Mirei reminds Laala that they have to go to Pri Para. To try to soften the dramatic reveal that she is an idol, Laala buys a lot of food for Nao, resulting in her wasting all of her allowance for the month. Laala and Nao then talk about idols and how Nao admires Laala (the Pri Para one). Eventually she runs out of time and tells Nao that she is an idol. Nao is shocked and runs away from Laala for keeping secrets. Eventually after Mirei helps Laala realize that she can make Nao feel better with her singing, they rush to Pri Para. During Laala's performance, she says sorry to Nao. At the end of the episode Laala and Nao make up and Laala gives her Friends Ticket to Nao. Episode 9 * In the beginning, Laala and Sophie teams up in an idol audition which allows them to compete against other idols to win a chance to perform. At first, Laala gets angry at Kuma because he signed them up for a shuffle idol team challenge, as Mirei wanted to be with Laala. Eventually Laala learns that Sophie's real identity is the pickled plum girl. In the end, Laala and Sophie win and get to perform together and Sophie gives her Friends Ticket to Laala. Sophie considers being in an idol unit with Laala and Mirei. Episode 10 * Laala tells Kuma and Mirei Sophie's secret, but they still look at her as a big idol either way. Kuma says that in order to get permission from him to perform with Sophie, Laala and Mirei have to win their next live. In order to pick their outfits Laala and Mirei go do Autumn related things (since the live is Autumn themed). One of those things is tennis, where they come across Eiko and Love Tochiotome, Eiko's previously seen opponent. Eiko explains they became friends, and that Love is actually quite nice and sweet. Upon praise, Love breaks out into swings. She also mentions Love has gotten her PriTicket, but never has gone to PriPara. Laala takes Love and everyone there. Love looks slightly different, but sees someone of her height and size can still look beautiful. Everyone at PriPara thinks she looks cool, so she renames her idol self as "Cool Lovely". Kuma sees her and starts praising Love. Love breaks out into invisible racket swings, hitting Kuma in the face. Laala and Mirei think the hit mark looks like a maple leaf, thus choosing a maple leaf coord. They perform and win, when unfortunately afterwards Sophie gives back Laala's Friends Ticket. More to be added as the series progressesCategory:Character's role